Lock Him Up
by LECandeh
Summary: When Danny & Vlad are exposed in a horrible accident & sent off to jail, it is up to them to forget thier differences & escape, before the entire town of Amit Park faces it's true fate once the ghosts know Danny Phantom is away.
1. Not Exactly According to Plan

**Candeh: **Hello! Uh, I've been so having a writer's block lately and than, finally, I came up with this and, at least for now, it's good enough. Oh, and I just updated both of my latest fictions, so check them out, review, and humor me.

Well I hope you like this one, thanks. Oh, and hey mehlubsdanny, believe me now?

**Summary: **After a horrible accident, Danny's secret is spilt out to the entire town of Amity Park and he is thrown in Amity Jail. But when it turns out that his cellmate is none other than Vlad Masters himself, also exposed in the same accident, it's up for the two of them to forget their differences and figure out a way to fix the mess they'd gotten themselves into.

**Chapter One:**

**Not Exactly According to Plan**

Danny Fenton looked around the classroom he sat in, watching his reflection in the window he sat across from. There was something about his reflection that made him cringe; maybe it was because of the messy black mop atop his head, or the black bags under his bright blue eyes, but no matter the reason, he watched his tired reflection struggle to keep awake.

Sam, draped in black and purple, turned towards her friend with a tilt of her head. Her short black hair flew over her shoulder, resting heavily along her collarbone. She lifted a rather bushy eyebrow and whispered to her friend, "Danny? Are you feeling alright?"

Danny stared at nothing but the shiny purple lips of his good friend. Nothing she said had gotten through to him and he stared at her with a dazed and tired expression. He'd spent the entire night before trying to stop Youngblood from looting the town's jewelry stores, and it wasn't until 2 a.m. the next morning that he'd finally captured him in his thermos.

Sam shook her head, tossing her look to Tucker, who remained staring with a smile of pity. "It was a long night?" He tried as an excuse for Danny, but Sam shrugged, patting Danny on the back with bright purple painted fingernails.

Danny's attention was suddenly brought back into focus when Mr. Lancer, the boy's English and history teacher, slammed a newly graded test down on his wooden desk. "Mr. Fenton?" He said, leaning down to the boy's level. "Do you happen to know which hemisphere _North _America is in?" Danny blinked, staring down at his history test with complete awe. He looked up at his teacher with two large blue eyes and shrugged, too shocked at his own answer to respond. Sam slapped her forehead, watching her teacher roll his eyes slowly. "Daniel," he said with a slight blink, "last time I checked, North America was in the Northern hemisphere."

Danny sighed, rubbing his head and muttering curses to him "I meant to put that." And at the tone of his voice, the overweight teacher trusted him. He saw the tired look in the boy's eyes and leaned in closer.

"Maybe you should get more sleep there, Danny." He muttered. "Than you'd be able to tell me which hemisphere we're in, hmm?"

Danny didn't respond. He let his head drop with a large thud on his desk just as the end of class bell rang and the teenagers about him began to gather their things and scurry out the door, listening to not a word their teacher said.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny headed out the schools front door and down the steps. Danny pressed his back up against the thick trunk of a large tree and slid down into the grass, his legs sprawled out and his shoelaces untied. "North America," he muttered to himself.

Sam shook her head. "Danny, it's just one test." She sat down next to him, immediately agreeing with is dark haired friend.

"One test?" Danny shook his head timidly, "One more and I'll be grounded again. How am I supposed to keep up ghost fighting while my parents are always on my back?"

Tucker looked at his friend's tired face and remembered the night's long chase, "I think ghost fighting may be your problem, Danny." He flashed his friend a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you need to take a bit of a break."

It was just at this moment when the sky around the school turned dark and the students of Casper High looked up in amazement, almost predicting what was about to happen. But before any of them could move, the ground shook and out from the rubble stepped Vlad Plasmius, his long cape extending in the wind out from behind him. He stood with his arms cross brilliantly, and he stared upon the crowd of teenage kids with satisfaction. A sly smile spread slowly across his face.

Danny sighed, letting his shoulders sink as he pulled himself up from the ground quickly. "I doubt that's ever going to happen," he muttered before racing behind the school building and emerging in front of the red-eyed ghost as Danny Phantom.

The passerby around the two froze, and Danny could watch the eye of every single viewer around him. Sam stood, eyes darting about along with Tucker, the two of them remaining helpless at the trunk of the school's big tree.

Paulina, the gorgeous brunette in the school, stood staring up at her favorite ghost boy. She waved flirtatiously up at him just as Vlad grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing him up to his eye level. "I've been getting rather tired, Daniel." He mocked, yawning before continuing. "Are you?"

Danny narrowed his eyebrows scarcely. "What do you want, Plasmius?" But his tired attitude hadn't cost him every ounce of his humor. "Don't you get the drill by now? You coming up with the same faulty plan and me, eventually, stopping you hasn't been getting a little old?"

Vlad muttered to himself and looked up with a remaining smile. "It has been getting rather tiring." Danny smiled, but Vlad continued, sending the smile clear off of the young boy's face. "Which is why it's all about to change."

He lifted Danny's body up higher off of the ground and sent him hurdling through the crowd of teenagers like a bowling ball. He looked up with scarcely enough time as Vlad grabbed him by his collar and set him down at the top of the school's roof. A crowd of frightened Amity citizens gathered to stare up at the two ghosts amazed. "What make you think today is the day it's going to change?" Danny asked the ghost with a tired voice. He raised his hand, but Vlad shot it down in a quick toss of his hand.

"It is not a thought." And he whipped a bright red lit from his palm out, sending the light wrapping around Danny's thin body, and trapping him in place. "What?" Vlad asked when he had full grasp of the boy, "are you too tired to even try anything?"

Danny struggled to break free, but Vlad only grasped tighter. He sent a shock of electricity running through the boy's body, and watched as the body of Danny Phantom let loose in his grip. The boy looked up slowly, and Vlad thrust him over the edge of the building roof, letting his body dangle before the crowd below him.

He didn't ask if he had any last words, or if there was something he wanted, he just lifted up his other hand and waved, letting a toothy smile spread across his face. The tight pressure around Danny's wrist loosened and the boy felt a slight drop in his stomach. He hit the ground on his back, and opened his eyes to thousands of staring ones.

**Vlad's POV:**

Cheese Casserole! If I hadn't been so giddy myself I would have almost tumbled off the building with Daniel as well. Even from there, above the high city of Amity, I could see him, lying on his back with his eyes open wide. I am awesome!

I peered over the edge with a bright smile and watch as he lies there, not moving, not even daring too. He had always been rather naive, always quick to jump to conclusions, so- c_hildish. _He should have known by now that I, Vlad Masters, do not like to loose.

It had taken me a while to come up with the whole plan, to be completely honest. I had been up, by the fire, with Maddie, who had been eating catnip for a while now. She walked over to me, rather slowly and peered over my shoulder, her fluffy white fur brazing my shoulder. "Oh, if you were the real Maddie," I'd purred to her, "I wouldn't be sitting her _drawing_ on a Sunday night." She purred back, like a normal cat would.

I actually really had it quite organized and drawn out. There was a complete map of the building and everything. And now, its perfect- I couldn't have wanted it to go any smoother.

And there I was, standing a little too close to the edge when I saw two bright flashes of light. Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton once again and the crowd around him began to scream and yell angrily and horrified. Danny bolted upwards, stumbling over his own feet and sending his body flying into the brick building in front of him. He scarped his knee, and I could see him scrutinize it from where I stood.

He backed himself up into a corner, completely horrified and shocked himself. I laughed, deciding I would get myself a better look, and I flew down to his level and crotched behind a large dumpster. But before the boy could make himself unseen, a huge disk came hurdling at his head, knocking him backwards yet again and sending him hurling backwards back into the brick building.

Even I was dumbfound, this was not part of my plan. I stood upright, changed back to normal, and stepped out from behind the garbage, staring down at the unconscious half ghost and pretending to be completely shocked. But before I could even open my mouth, a second disk, not quite as big as the one that had hit Daniel, came hurdling at my head, and sent me staggering backwards.

I steadied myself and looked upwards, "What the—"

The Guys in White, standing with their guns outstretched, pushed their way through the crowd. They rushed over to the boy in a hurry and looked at me with angry expressions. I shrugged, pretending to be clueless, but the dark skinned and muscular man in a white tuxedo spun towards the crowd and thrust a finer towards the boy on the ground, just as the crowd was beginning to near.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Shouted a middle-aged woman in the crowd. She had a child under her arm, staring amazed at the boy on the floor. She looked rather tired, and the whole ordeal seemed to have suddenly woke her up.

"What do you think?" The light skinned ghost hunter spat, he was looking rather anxious standing in front of the large crowd. There was nothing but silence and he finally continued, "Take him to prison, for starters!"

"Prison?" Shouted another person, this time a male, but much younger. He was carrying shopping bags that had been newly torn after having run from the other side of the street; groceries had been flung along the street like dirty laundry. "What's he done wrong?"

The men laughed, "what hasn't he done wrong?" The eldest man shouted, tossing his eyes about the crowd. "Do you remember when he attacked the last mayor?" Nothing but silence and it was the next member of the ghost hunting team to speak. He stepped in front of the group with a hit of confidence.

"Robbery!" Shouted the man.

"He saved numerous people!" Another woman shouted, she was much younger than the last two, and she looked like she must have only been a junior or a senior in high school. She was rather outgoing looking, with bright red hair and oldies glasses without any lenses, but I could tell she had been one of Daniel's followers by her shirt; the profile of a certain ghost kid resided on the front.

"From a disaster he probably caused." Another woman, looking rather worn out yelled from the crowd, she was on our side. Her children behind her looked rather embarrassed by their mother's opinion, but they did not contradict her. Silence, once again surrounded us.

And when I thought that the people were winning the battle, I knew I had to step in. "People, people!" I began to shout, letting them hear me loud and clear, "don't you remember this ghost? Danny Phantom has been nothing but a disgrace since he first appeared here! He's committed robberies and felonies!" I thrust my hand in the air blankly, getting no response.

And than it came to me, like a brilliant idea that had been nothing more than my utter intelligence- to lie. I was, in fact, the mayor of this sorry town. I have all the power here. I am, Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, "He's a murderer!"

The Guys in White stepped back and so did the crowd in front of me. The young woman with the glasses let her eyes drop and her head hit her chest. Yet again, around me everything was silent. "Ghosts," I continue, "every single one of them you've seen, has been working for him! And you can trust him?" Frankly, I had spoken too quickly.

I walked over to Daniel's body, and bent down to the disk that was lying on his stomach, picking it up between my fingers. "I, for one—" I began, but a sharp pain went through my body and I gazed over at the disk I was holding.

Before I could look up, I knew already what had happened. Instead of pink flesh on my hand, it was replaced with a black and dark glove, fitting perfectly over my fingers. My skin had turned a pale green and a flash of a second light lit up around us like lightning. I was no longer Vlad Masters, but Vlad Plasmius.

"Murders!" Someone yelled through the crowd again, but I had no time to see who it was. I had begun to panic as something else came hurling through the crowd, hitting my forehead lightly. Garbage was being flung all over the place and the man with the groceries sent a banana hurdling just past my neck. All around me people are yelling at both Daniel and I, spitting angrily and frustrated. I knew at that point that it was time to run; this was not part of my plan at all. But just as I begun to dart away and out of the crowd, the dark skinned member of the Guy in White pointed his gun directly at me, sending a sharp pain down my back and wrapping a electrical wire around my waist.

I was pulled backwards, knocking Danny's body a little bit, and I opened my eyes just as the eldest member pointed a second gun at me, this time directly between my eyes. It was all I could remember before I felt myself pass out, hitting Danny's stomach on the way down-- defiantly, not part of my plan.

**Candeh- **Sam and Tucker had been completely forgotten about when I finished this, so please don't ask me where they were. If you must know, they were still at the tree, maybe having some dinner or a nice snack. Because the honest truth is, they weren't there, and I'm not rewriting it. So, my advice to you- for those of you who are DYING to know where exactly the two went, is: Have an imagination; be creative. Imagine that they were anywhere your little heart desires, because they were not there, and even if they were there, I didn't write it that way.

So...uhm there?

_Preview:_

_Chapter Two:_

_And the Verdict is…_

_Danny Fenton had gotten himself rather dressed up that afternoon. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth (even flossed and rinsed multiple times), polished his shows, and wore his best tuxedo and tie. In all, besides the bight shinny handcuffs around his wrists and ankles, he had looked rather nice, and he'd walked in the courtroom trying not to trip over his bound feet. _

_Vlad Masters, his hair brushed and his teeth whitened, had done the same, and he followed the boy shortly after, being led in by a rather buff police officer, an angry and firm look across his face. Both Jack and Maddie sat in the front row, sending sorrow smiles to their son, who limped along the isles in a hurry. _

_The defendants looked around them horrified. "There are children at this session?" Vlad whispered to both his and Danny's lawyer, a petite looking man with a rather large Adam's apple. The man shut his eyes, and brought a finger to his lips nervously and Vlad huffed, a lock of hair falling over his forehead. _

_Paulina Sanchez looked about the courtroom at Danny Fenton, she looked rather messy and nervous sitting by Dash and the others, but she held her gaze for a long while. Sam, sitting in the front row, raised her hands, thrusting out two crossed fingers as she mouthed to him, "good luck."_

_The door farthest right burst open and a rather short man with a dark long robe entered the room. He hopped up on the stand and took his place as the judge of the courtroom. He sighed, filed the papers out in front of him, and looked upon the defendants over his small glasses. "Court is adjourned." He said, and the crowd in their seats stiffened. "May the defendants please rise." _


	2. And The Verdict Is

**Candeh: **Hello again, my dears. I've kind of been tired lately, so yeah, excuse the whole slacking off thing on my part. Well, I'm just going to get right to it, than. Hah, and so, review. I'm telling you- review and I'll update. No reviews, no updating. Don't like me holding all my stories for hostage?

Well, deal with it. Isn't that sweet?

**Tepa: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Though, I kind of enjoy putting the previews of the next chapter someplace in here. It helps me remember what I was going to write in the first place.

**Purrbaby101: **Thanks a lot! I am really glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Hah, I aim to please.

**Pearl84: **I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Bluename: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked he first chapter. This ones going to be more fun to write. And thanks for convincing me to put this one up as well. Im glad you did. Oh, and the whole "cheese" thing.. I can explain, totally- I was eating this cheese slice so it came to me. Hah, I'm a weirdo.

**Nonasuki-chan: **Hah, Danny's totally the good guy! I'm glad you liked the first chapte and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**PPGBelle4: **Cornnie! I'm glad you liked it. The disk thingy? Hmm, I don't know, I was trying to be all old fashioned and decided it was better than making it a CD.

Anyways, I'm watching Rocky Horror Picture Show while writing this, so bear with me if it gets weird. I blame television.

**Chapter Two:**

…**And the Verdict Is**

Danny Fenton had gotten himself rather dressed up that afternoon. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth (even flossed and rinsed multiple times), polished his shows, and wore his best tuxedo and tie. In all, besides the bight shinny handcuffs around his wrists and ankles, he had looked rather nice, and he'd walked in the courtroom trying not to trip over his bound feet.

Vlad Masters, his hair brushed and his teeth whitened, had done the same, and he followed the boy shortly after, being led in by a rather buff police officer, an angry and firm look across his face. Both Jack and Maddie sat in the front row, sending sorrow smiles to their son, who limped along the isles in a hurry.

The defendants looked around them horrified. "There are children at this session?" Vlad whispered to both his and Danny's lawyer, a petite looking man with a rather large Adam's apple. The man shut his eyes, and brought a finger to his lips nervously and Vlad huffed, a lock of hair falling over his forehead.

Paulina Sanchez looked about the courtroom at Danny Fenton, she looked rather messy and nervous sitting by Dash and the others, but she held her gaze for a long while. Sam, sitting in the front row, raised her hands, thrusting out two crossed fingers as she mouthed to him, "good luck."

The door farthest right burst open and a rather short man with a dark long robe entered the room. He hopped up on the stand and took his place as the judge of the courtroom. He sighed, filed the papers out in front of him, and looked upon the defendants over his small glasses. "Court is adjourned." He said, and the crowd in their seats stiffened. "May the defendants please rise." Vlad and Danny rose, standing silently, their faces unmoving. Judge Hanson stared upon the two merely. "You can sit."

Vlad sat down quickly but Danny, however, remained frozen upwards, sweating like a dog in his pinstripe suit. Their slim, hunch of a lawyer lifted his hand, patting the boy's shoulder and forcing him to his sitting position when he wouldn't budge. Jude Hanson, through his thick bifocals, filed his papers again and stared the two down again. "Let me tell you," he began with a heavy voice, "I am completely astounded." Danny gulped and Vlad leaned forwards. "How, of all people, the two most infamous ghosts in this sorry town turned out to be our own mayor." He paused, and Vlad somewhat smirked, "and some kid."

Danny looked up at the judge, gulping and whipping out from his pocket a small hanky, whipping his forehead nervously, The glowing green handcuffs around both Vlad's and his hands and feet had been the Guys in White's idea; it was there so the two couldn't just up and fly away. Judge Hanson turned to the first lawyer on his left, a rather dull looking woman with her hair tied tightly back to her head in a blonde bun. She was dressed rather sharply, and her face was slender and harsh. She did not smile when he judge turned to her, "Ms. Hoffs," he said, "your first witness?"

The blonde and pale woman sat, her legs crossed ad her black heels tapping the ground. "I'd like to call Mrs. Fenton, to the stand." The red haired woman stepped up to the stand with a huge gulp and a sympathetic smile towards her son. Towards Vlad, however, she did not glance.

The bailiff, a buff looking man, thrust a bible out in front of the woman, "swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I swear." She said, taking her seat. She crossed her legs, like a well-mannered woman.

"Mrs. Fenton- Maddie, right?"

"You're right."

"Mhm," the woman responded. She had begun pacing like a child. And she paused putting her hand on her left hip before continuing. "Did you know these people?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "these people?"

"Answer the question, Mrs. Fenton."

"My own son and college peer? Of course I know them!" She smiled, kind of a no-duh type of smile, but she remained still, kind of teary eyed, but mannered.

"Did you know them?" The lawyer asked her again, and Maddie said nothing. "Did you know your own son- your own flesh and blood- was a half ghost?"

"No, I did not."

"You swear on the holy bible." The red haired woman was becoming rather flustered and she nodded brightly.

"I already stated that, Ms. Hoffs."

"Course you did," the lawyer waved her away. "How about Mr. Masters? I'm assuming you had no idea about his _powers_, either?" Maddie nodded, and the woman nodded as well, "How long have you known Mr. Masters?"

"Since college."

"And what's your relationship like with this man?"

Maddie gritted her teeth, "we have come to our differences." The woman nodded.

"Would you say this man could be capable of committing murder?" Her hands were behind her back and she paced the floor, tirelessly.

"I," the woman stuttered aimlessly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I could see Vlad committing _murder."_

"You don't think?" The lawyer ceased her pacing. Maddie nodded and the lawyer smirked, "Mrs. Fenton, do you realize that you are under oath? And _lying_ would be a horrible crime, on your part."

Maddie stuttered before slowly admitting it. "I guess I could see Mr. Masters capable of something to that extent." Ms. Hoffs smirked.

"That is all." Maddie left the stand, passing by a gaping Vlad, who had been completely outraged by her response. He slammed his fist on the table in front of him before regaining himself.

"You're our lawyer," he spat towards the man next him, "do your damn job!"

The lawyer stuttered and speaks slowly, "I'd like to call Samantha Manson up to the stand." And the goth girl made her way up to the stand in a huff. She'd seemed somewhat angry, but the nervous lawyer seemed oblivious to her anger.

"Samantha Mason-" he started, but the girl interrupted him.

"Sam." She reassured, and he gulped.

"Yes, sorry. Sam," the girl smiled satisfied. "How long have you known Mr. Fenton and Vlad Masters?"

Her answer was dry and blank, "I don't remember- a long time."

"So you are good friends with Mr. Fenton?" Sam nodded and the lawyer sat back down. "That's all."

"That's it?" Vlad roared, ready to strangle the man by his bare hands in front of the judge and the jury completely. But the judge eyed him and Vlad sunk back in his seat.

The blonde woman licked her dry lips and looked among the other kids in the chairs around her. She saw nothing she liked; a love sick Paulina, a confused Dash, a desperate goth, a shaky geek, and the red-haired sister of Danny Fenton. Calling either of them to the stand would blow her chances right out of the water. "I call Vlad Masters to the stand," she said, pointing a boney finger towards the man in a flash.

Without any hesitation, the man stood up, made his way to the stand, swore gracefully on the bible, and took his set, legs crossed and eyes staring. He didn't seem to mind the shinny flash of the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles.

The blonde woman smirked, looking him up and down and said quickly, fiercely, "Since when have you been your alter ego?"

"Alter ego?" Danny chocked from his seat, and the judge eyed him, silencing him harshly.

Vlad answered her thinly, "since college," he said slowly, shutting his eyes in a quick blink.

"Since college you've been roaming this, this- ghost zone and committing murder?" She asked him.

"Not murder." He admitted, but the lawyer shrugged.

"So you plead innocent?"

"I do."

"I see."

Vlad tossed his eyes. "I bet you do."

"What about Danny Fenton, here?" The blonde lawyer asked with a frown, "What do you think about his innocence? Do you think he's innocent?"

Vlad shut his eyes and seemed to be mulling it over. For a second, it seemed to be as if he was about to shout at her, reach across the stand and slap her square across the face. But he looked up, and said nothing, and the blonde lawyer smiled toothy. "You can sit down now, Mr. Masters." And the slender man slid off his seat and sat down angrily next to his lawyer. His eyes gleamed and a fit of rage swept over his face.

"I call Danny Fenton to the stand," Ms. Hanson called joyously; she'd won her case ad this was just the icing on the cake. The boy of fourteen hoped miserably to the stand and sat, his head in his hands and looking towards nothing but his feet. "Danny Fenton." The woman began, "Do you admit to being Danny Phantom?"

Danny gulped, "Yes, but-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"And how do you explain yourself?"

Danny looked up, around him, thousands of eyes stared brilliantly, "I didn't kill anyone."

Momentarily, the blonde lawyer looked somewhat shocked. Her thin lips curled and the ugly expression on her face vanished. She quickly blinked, and than turned back to get a full look of the boy; stripped of his dignity. "And is there any proof?"

"Proof?" No wonder the boy never did so well in school.

"Innocence. Proof of your innocence." When he lowered his head ashamedly, the blonde lawyer's mouth curved into a bright smile. She had it- point blank and completely in the bag. She turned to the jury and pointed to the boy coldly, "There you have it."

But the boy shook, half angered, "I didn't kill anyone! I'm telling you! I wouldn't- I mean, what reason would I have to-" The boy's obvious stuttering made her smile last longer and she looked up at the judge for help. The judge leaned down to the boy's perspective and lanced angrily at he boy who he thought to be a cold-blooded killer.

"Quiet, Mr. Fenton!"

"But-" The glance cut him off and he subsided to shoulder heaving crying. Silent, nonetheless, he sat on the witness stand, shoulders moving about and head brought completely down. Even his vision had begun to flare. The red on his sneakers blurred away into the wooden floor of the courtroom and he couldn't bring himself to look up.

"There are no more further questions." Ms. Hanson said with a smile and Danny Fenton was yanked by his handcuffs from the stand and back to his seat, still staring at his burry sneakers.

Silence echoed around the room as he judge looked up from his stand, "I must say this is a very disturbing case." He shook his head, "How you can be so cold-hearted, and vile is beyond me, Mr. Fenton and Mr. Masters." He ignored to boy's sudden rise in his tears, the meek huffs of his sobbing didn't convince him. "Jury?" He said, still staring the boy down without sympathy, "Have you reached a verdict?"

A balding man stood up from the jury holding a piece of paper and shivering. He had not normally been asked to come to a conclusion so early in the trial, but e and the others had been told that the town's government had told them decision had needed to be made as soon as possible- for the town's safety. "We, the jury," he paused, looking up at the defendants with consideration. A teenage boy and an adult man, two regular looking people, two regular looking citizens- just goes to show who you can't always trust. "Come to the conclusion for Vlad A. Masters, Wisconsin, guilty of murder on two accounts."

And before Vlad knew it, he was whisked out of the room like a rag doll, heaved into a second pair of handcuffs and lead through the back door, messing up his once perfectly done hair. "We the jury, find Danny Fenton," she paused, "Phantom, guilty, of murder on two accounts as well." Danny bolted up from his seat, wet-faced and puffy eyed. He tried to go intangible, but the cuffs on his wrists sent a cold chill through his back spine. He dubbed over panicked and fell back in his seat in pain.

Sam leaned over through her seat and said in a muffled voice, "It's going to be okay." But when she touched his shoulder, he rose up again, and made his run for it. Sprinting towards the doors like a madman. No one panicked or jumped, the judge brought up a large remote and pressed a vibrant red button, sending another shock though the boy, and forcing him to collapse on the ground, complete unconscious. The jury continued, "The two will remain in Amity Jail in death row, and there is no possible chance for parole." With that said, he sat back down and watched the bailiff heave Danny's limp body off the floor without another word.

"Court," the judge said, a hefty smile across his face for putting away a murderer, "Is adjourned." Blackness overtook Danny Fenton's mind restlessly.

**Candeh- **You know what to do.


End file.
